mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
La Sexta
La Sexta '''is Spanish commercial television network owned by Atresmedia. The channel broadcasts news, entertainment, sports, series and lifestyle programmings. History '''Gestora de Inversiones Audiovisuales La Sexta received the broadcasting license on November 25, 2005. The DTT test began on December 12, shortly before the analog frequencies assigned to Madrid (33) and Barcelona (63) were announced. Its director is Antonio García Ferreras. On December 23, its analogical emission began with the loop that it broadcasted in digital, in the cities of Madrid and Barcelona, extending later. On January 23, 2006, the broadcast of a promotional video about the channel's tuning began and it would not be until February 20 that the broadcasts in content tests would begin. They begin at 9:00 pm with documentaries (Champions, Natura) and programs dedicated to tuning, Tuning Manía. Since February 22, La Sexta has already broadcast twelve hours a day of programming. On March 2, the first live broadcast takes place, with a soccer game between Croatia and Argentina, five days before in Círculo de Bellas Artes, José Miguel Contreras announced at Fórum Europa the official start date of the channel, which would be on March 27. That day, the official launch of the channel takes place with a program presented by its president, Emilio Aragón, in which he announces, together with Florentino Fernández, that he will be issuing 2006 FIFA World Cup, although the rights of the parties of The Spanish National Team, together with the inaugural and final matches, would be shared with the newly born channel Cuatro. From the beginning of the chain, as evidenced by the purchase of the World Cup, as well as matches of national teams, and on July 27 Mediapro, shareholder of La Sexta, announces its entry into Audiovisual Sport and days after the concession to La Sexta during three years, the broadcast of the game in open, Saturdays at ten o'clock at night that until now belonged to the regional channel integrated in FORTA. Soon after, it was announced that La Sexta would share these rights with TV3, TVG and Canal 9. He also bought the rights to EFL Cup and those of the Club World Cup of Japan 2006, in which the FC Barcelona participated. The channel issued the 2007 final of EuroCup Basketball and has taken over the rights to broadcast the EuroBasket Spain 2007, Poland 2009 and Lithuania 2011, and FIBA Basketball World Cup Turkey 2010 (rights marketed by Mediapro). In March 2008 it acquired from Mediapro the emission rights of Formula 1 for the period 2009-2013. On April 18 of the same year, it announced the acquisition of the rights to issue the GP2 Series to the FOM. Since July 1, 2007, La Sexta stopped broadcasting on Digital+ when there was a conflict due to the advertising of the platform in which it was mentioned that it had "all football" without mentioning the newly created channel, which then it issued a party every Saturday. As for own production programs, they are the ones that have given the most fame to the channel, after sports, highlighting spaces like Sé lo que Hicisteis... in the aftermath, EL Intermedio in the access-prime time, Buenafuente in the late night, Salvados in prime time on Sundays. With regard to foreign production, this chain has made significant disbursements to buy series of success in the US. UU like The Mentalist, Bones, NCIS and The Walking Dead. On May 30, 2008, the 2.0 web platform www.misexta.tv was launched, where users can view the contents of their series and programs in high definition at any time and in any place. The television network had to use this site having bought a cybersquatt the domain www.lasexta.tv, even before the issuance license was granted, it was bought by Telecinco, but it has already been obtained by La Sexta. In the middle of 2010, miSexta.tv was abandoned, creating a new space (SextaTV) simpler and faster than its predecessor in the web of the channel where the previous videos were transferred and where the new programs are still hanging. In April 2009, La Sexta beat its audience record by 7.7% and on June 4, 2009, and for the second consecutive day, La Sexta marked its historic maximum in a day without sports events, reaching a 7.7 % of screen share In the TDT the day ended with a 9.7% screen share, surpassing Cuatro (8.2%). That same week La Sexta broke its record on weekdays, with 6.8%. As of June 1, 2010, La Sexta begins issuing its continuity and commercials in 16:9 along with the news, being the third national channel to do so after Telecinco and Veo 7. On January 11, 2011, La Sexta premieres The Walking Dead becoming the most watched premiere in the history of the channel and also as the most watched foreign series (3 059 000 and 16.1% audience) On January 16, 2011, La Sexta premieres El Club de la Comedia with Eva Hache becoming a hit, becoming the most watched program in the history of La Sexta on February 6 without having to do with sports broadcasts (11% and 2 210,000). Since February 1, 2011, La Sexta broadcasts El Taquillazo, a container of great films thanks to the agreements with 20th Century Fox, Warner Bros and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, which includes films such as Max Payne, The Hangover, Quantum of Solace, Live Free or Die Hard and the sagas Harry Potter and X-Men series' among others. Thanks to these agreements also premiered a channel dedicated to movies, La Sexta 3, being this the first in the open television. On October 25, 2012, ''Pesadilla en la Cocina ''was released becoming the best premiere of a reality show in La Sexta reaching a 13.7% share of screen and 2,802,000 viewers. On February 18, 2013, '''''Así nos Va premiere of a desktop program in La Sexta, obtaining a 6.8% screen share and 930,000 viewers. On Sunday, June 2, 2013, the program El Objetivo by Ana Pastor became the best premiere of the channel, achieving a 14.9% share of the screen and 2,600,000 viewers. The broadcast on February 23, 2014 of the fictional documentary Operación Palace, directed by Jordi Évole, about the coup d'état of February 23, 1981, reaches a huge impact on the written press and social networks, and becomes the broadcast, of non-sport nature, more seen in the history of the channel, with 5.2 million viewers and a 23.9% share of the screen. On June 20, 2014, Zapeando presented by Frank Blanco reached its historic audience peak with 8.0% screen share and 1 031 000 viewers. On October 8, 2014, the newscast La Sexta Noticias 14h, presented by Helena Resano, reached its historic audience peak with a 15.6% share of the screen and 1,743,000 viewers. On October 25, 2014, the political debate and current affairs program La Sexta Noche achieved its historic audience peak with a 16.6% share of the screen and 2 053 000 viewers. On October 27, 2014, El Intermedio achieved its highest audience with a 16.1% share of the screen and 3 232 000 viewers. Also, on the same day, the evening magazine Más vale Tarde, presented by Mamen Mendizábal, achieved its highest audience level with a 10.6% share of the screen and 1,051,000 viewers. In addition, on October 27, 2014, La Sexta Noticias 20h news program presented by Cristina Saavedra reached its historic audience peak with a 13.6% share of the screen and 1,841,000 viewers. In May 24, 2015, the special news of the electoral night Al Rojo Vivo, El Objetivo: Elecciones presented by Antonio García Ferreras and Ana Pastor reached the highest audience of the chain with a 16% share of average screen and the minute of gold with a 19.6% audience share and 4 098 670 spectators. putting itself at the level of the traditional generalist chains. On December 7, 2015, Atresmedia, organized a debate called 7D: EL Debate Decisivo the debate to 4 between the three candidates for the presidency, Pablo Iglesias Turrión, Albert Rivera, Pedro Sánchez and the Vice President of the Government Soraya Sáenz de Santamaría issued by Atresmedia (Antena 3, La Sexta, Onda Cero and Atresplayer), obtained 9.2 million spectators on average. The debate was presented by Vicente Vallés with Ana Pastor. There was a special pre and post program Al Rojo Vivo with Antonio García Ferreras. On March 27, 2016 he turned 10 and celebrated on April 10 with a special in Prime Time of a documentary called 10 Años Viéndonos. That same day the new logo and a new continuity image were released. On July 1, 2017, the event and the WorldPride Madrid 2017 parade was broadcast. On March 8, 2018, she followed the multitudinous demonstrations for Gender Equality in several cities of Spain during the International Women's Day. Programmings * ¿Dónde estabas Entonces? * ¡Tú sí que Sí! * Al Rojo Vivo * Comanndacias * Constructor a la Fuga * El Objetivo * El Club de la Comedia * El Intermedio * El Jefe Infiltrado * Enviado Especial * Equipo de Investigación * Expendiente Mariasca * Jugones * La Sexta Columna * La Sexta Noticias * La Sexta Noche * Malas Compañías: Historias Anónimas de la Corrupción * Más vale Tarde * Millonario Anónimo * Pesadilla en la Cocina * Policías en Acción * Salvados * Zapeando Logos La Sexta (2006-2007).png|First logo (2006-2007) La Sexta (2007-2016).png|Second logo (2007-2016) La Sexta (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016-present) Official website * Official website Category:Television channels in Spain Category:Atresmedia Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 2006 Category:Spain